


Five Times that Stephen Leaned Down to Kiss Tony and the One Time He Didn't

by Cumbermarvel (UglyJackal)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/Cumbermarvel
Summary: Prompt: Height difference





	Five Times that Stephen Leaned Down to Kiss Tony and the One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a 5+1 fic and this seemed the perfect prompt for it.
> 
> Written for supremehusbands on tumblr.

**1.**

Stephen was meditating on the balcony of Stark Towers. The glass allowed him to feel as though he was floating in midair above the city and under the starry sky. It was midnight, just touching the early hours of the morning, and he was certain of his isolation. No one would be awake at this time, would they?

'Doc, what are you doing?'

Stephen Strange had been wrong before, and he was not surprised to find that he was wrong at this time either. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Tony. 'What are you doing awake?' he asked.

'I woke up and wanted a drink,' the engineer replied, gesturing to the glass of whiskey in his hand, 'now I'm gonna ask the same question to you; what are you doing awake?'

Stephen looked away from his boyfriend and back out over the city. 'I couldn't sleep,' he replied, 'I thought meditating might help.'

Tony came over and stood in front of the sorcerer. 'Who needs sleep anyway?' he said.

Stephen snorted and leaned down to kiss Tony gently on the forehead. 'You do,' he said, 'now go back to bed.'

The engineer pouted and protested until Stephen agreed to go with him.

**2.**

Tony lowered his arms as the villain they had been fighting fell to the ground. He could see Stephen flying above him, casting spells to bind his hands and feet in case he woke up again. Tony turned to rest of the team. 'Good job, guys,' he said, 'job well done.'

His remark was met with various noises of recognition, as they all left the scene, dusting themselves off and looking forward to a lie down.

Tony watched them leave and then felt a presence above him. He looked up, keeping his visor down just in case. And then he saw the face of Stephen Strange hovering above him. Tony smiled and removed his helmet. 'You did good out there, Gandalf,' he said.

The mage grinned. 'Thanks,' he said, 'you weren't half bad yourself.'

And then he leaned down and kissed Tony on the lips. Peter looked over to see them doing that thing that people called the "Spiderman Kiss" and laughed. The idea of Mr Strange in a spandex suit was amusing to the teenager.

**3.**

One of Tony's favourite places in the Sanctum Sanctorum was the library. It was quiet and smelled of old books, something that he wished he could bottle up and sell. It would be better to make his billions off of that than weapons, like he did, once upon a time. He especially liked it when he and Stephen were feeling lazy, so they curled up together to read a book. Stephen would lay on the couch, propped up by the bookshelf next to it, and Tony would lay in the circle of his arms as he held the book open in front of him.

As of right now, Stephen was standing on a ladder to reach one of the books that was on one of the higher shelves. Tony was blabbering away about engineering and inventing and other sciencey stuff that Stephen didn't understand. Not that Tony understood any of the magic stuff that he read about in Stephen's books, but they leveled each other out like that.

'Sorry, am I boring you?' Tony asked, looking up at the sorcerer with those puppy-eyes of his, 'I know I blather on sometimes.'

Stephen smiled. 'Of course not,' he said, leaning down to Tony and kissing his nose, 'I do the same with my magic.'

The engineer returned the kiss, having to go onto his tiptoes to reach, and then pulled away with a dorky grin.

**4.**

Tony was daydreaming again. He was standing next to Stephen, looking out over the city. Stephen had asked him a question and when he didn't receive an answer, he looked down to see that faraway look in Tony's whiskey brown eyes. He smiled, wondering what was going on in that mind of his and leaned down to press a kiss to the side of his temple. Tony blinked and looked up at Stephen. 'Sorry? What? I missed that,' he said.

The wizard laughed, his eyes crinkling in that way that always made Tony laugh too. 'I asked if you had ever thought about getting a dog,' he repeated.

Tony rolled his eyes. 'Don't you start, Peter goes on about getting a dog enough,' he said.

'With good reason,' Stephen said, 'dogs are good.'

'Aww, does wittle Stephen have a soft spot for doggies?' the shorter man teased.

The sorcerer chuckled, his eyes glinting with amusement. 'Wittle Stephen, who is a lot taller than his boyfriend, does,' he said.

Tony pouted and elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs at the jab about his height.

**5.**

It wasn't often that Tony was sad these days, not with Stephen around. Stephen, who knew just how to cheer him up. But sometimes, when he was sleeping alone, Tony still had nightmares. This time, it was about the New York fight, back when the Tesseract had been used to open a portal in the sky. But this time, it wasn't about how he had almost died in space, it was about Stephen.

Stephen with no goatee. Stephen with no magical powers. Stephen with no sentient Cloak. Stephen as a doctor, a neurosurgeon. Stephen had told him that he had been there at the attack, that he had been only a doctor; how he had ran from the building, how he had cowered in his flat underneath the bed, shaking and crying and wishing it would stop. And Tony had dreamed it in horrifying detail.

Tony had immediately gone round to the Sanctum and given Stephen the biggest hug he could manage. And Stephen had asked what was wrong, and Tony had gone through the details of his nightmare. And then the sorcerer had smiled and leaned down to give Tony a kiss on his forehead, telling him that it would be alright, he promised.

**+1.**

It had all happened in a blur. The spear had been flying through the air straight at his chest and then suddenly a red cloak fluttered in front of him and was knocked down to the ground. His first thought was that it was Thor, and he didn't make a move to help the fallen saviour. He had continued to fight on, taking a step back from leading the fight as the spear-man turned his attentions to Steve and Natasha.

When the red-cloaked man did not rise and he caught a glimpse of Thor throwing his hammer at the opponent across the street, Tony's stomach dropped. He immediately knelt down and turned Stephen over from where he had been laying partially on his chest. The spear had been broken in half when Stephen had fallen, but it still stuck out of his body just below his heart. Tony scooped the taller man up and flew him over to the nearest hospital.

He stumbled through the doors, shouting for help. Nurses hurried over with a gurney and helped Tony to lay Stephen onto it. They rushed him away, and Tony was left in the waiting room for another hour.

Finally, a doctor came out to meet him. 'Your friend is going to be fine,' he said, 'but we suggest that he rests for a few days.'

'Thank you so much,' the engineer said, there was some medical talk that he didn't understand, and then he was led to Stephen's bedside.

The sorcerer looked very pale and Tony immediately rushed towards him and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 'Jesus Christ,' he muttered, 'you could have died, Stephen.'

'So would you if I hadn't done what I done,' Stephen mumbled back, his voice was weak with the effect of morphine and his eyes soon slipped shut, and gentle snores came from his mouth.

Tony barely left Stephen's side for the few days that he was meant to be resting.


End file.
